(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooperative communication method for vehicular communication, and more particularly, to a cooperative communication method using a plurality of vehicles or roadside devices in vehicular communication.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In the existing mobile communication system, transmission of a signal using a repeater has been widely adopted.
In particular, in the standard for a next-generation wireless communication system, communication using the repeater is adopted as the standard.
A cooperative communication technique in which when signals of repeaters are received at a receiver, the signals are combined and demodulated, has been proposed.
The cooperative communication technique can expect improvement of communication performance through a diversity gain.
A vehicle communication system forms a communication network by communication devices mounted on each vehicle without controlling a base station, unlike the existing mobile communication method.
A method for vehicle communication using one vehicle as the repeater has been considered, but a cooperative communication method using a plurality of vehicles or roadside devices (relays) has not yet been discussed. In other words, the existing cooperative communication method has not been adopted for a vehicle communication system.